Many devices, such as gyroscopes and accelerometer, have moving masses that move tangentially along a surface, resulting in the dissipation of energy that can be referred to as viscous damping. A traditional method to control the viscous damping is to adjust packaging pressure, since viscous damping is pressure dependent. Using this traditional method, devices are typically encapsulated in different chambers to integrate two or more devices with different damping requirements. In addition, vacuum leak between the chambers can be a long-term performance problem. Further, multiple vacuum packaging is complicated and expensive, e.g., more area is needed. Thus, the above-mentioned difficulties related to the traditional method of controlling the viscous damping can be improved.